transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Hidden Secrets 2
Giant Mecha-Spider is walking along the shore of the canal trying to be as stealthy as a giant mechaspider can be. Of course he could have used his smaller altmode but it would make it pretty hard to spot the equipment he is looking for. So far he managed to reach Mexico undetected but the Autobots are bound to patrol the area. As a member of the intelligence division, he is well aware of the importance of this equipment. If he can't get it back, Soundwave will probably blame him and make him build another won... so much time wasted... Shockwave stands on the Tetrahex side of the canal, overlooking it as if a statue built to warn the humans away. Only the faint glow of his chest and eye indicate that he is alive, until a cold synthesized voice drifts out of somewhere in his torso, calling down to Monitor. "Be aware that the Autobots have declared the intent to interfere with these salvage operations. I suggest you keep a low profile." Sergeant Encore says, "Yeah c'mon Sunstreaker, try ta keep up!" Was that rumbling noise in the distance thunder? Incoming aircraft? Blasting hard rock music? It was one of the two, and it was definitely the last. Right now, being heard before his paint job is noticed is a bit of a challenge for FANFARE as he roared along the landscape, cruising as he followed the canal's path. His engines roared with the might of thousands of horsepower as he banked carefully, one wing brushing the water below. That was only one third of the engines that were quickly approaching the Decepticons' location in a terrifyingly majestic way, like a herd of buffallo stampeding towards you in the distance. Not far behind him was the camouflage-painted form of a Spooky, his brother Encore hot on his tail as the two hooted and hollered up a storm with every twist and turn. And below them, keeping up like the fabulous champion himself was a golden Lambhorghini, racing along at speeds no lambhorgini could reach off the assembly line. On top of the noise of the combined stampeding horses blared the screaming melodies of AC/DC', and singing along in between taunts to the others was the SMiley Face yellow Fat Albert himself "Yeaaaaaaah... HElls Bells!" Were they even paying attention to what they were happening upon? Fanfare says, "Ey! Ease up Bruv! 'e hastsa go AROUND things, not o'er like oos!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "What are you silly mechs up to now?" Monitor says, "Autobot activity detected commander. According to their broadband communication they are not too far." Sunstreaker says, "Just keep your deck clear, if I can't go through it, I'll jump it! Oh wait!! I was just around here a couple of days ago, this is near where I watched Sides bounce helms a few days ago." Shockwave says, "Acknowledged. Use available cover." AC130U Spooky II Gunship laughs quietly and drops under his brother, banking HARD to avoid a wall and try to blast past his brother. As he overtakes and slots in ahead of Fanfare, his tailramp drops to reveal his loadmaster hologram, proudly displaying two upraised middle fingers. He laughs madly, trying to pull ahead of Fanfare and Sunstreaker. @C'mon, let's go let's go I'm bored let's go!# He taunts, laughing joyously as he ducks under an overhang at the last second. #Low bridge!# Sergeant Encore says, "Trench Runnin' that big canal the Cons cut in Maxico!" Fanfare says, "Ach! Bruv! *guffaws * I'ma SIT on ye fer that one!"" Saboteur Foxfire chuckles. "Ah, brotherly love..." Sunstreaker says, "Yeah, I know what that's like..stupid Sideswipe." Sergeant Encore says, "Try it, I dare ya." Fanfare says, "Done et Before!" Sergeant Encore says, "Yeah, an' remember what it earned ya. Took you about four hours to panel-beat yer chest back into shape" Giant Mecha-Spider refrains from replying to Shockwave in case that annoying Blaster is listening on their broadband. However, he obeys to his order and sink into the canal with only his large optics out of the water. Slowly he proceed to make his way towards the sensor's location. If only he can reach it before he is detected...avoiding combat would make this operation much more profitable. Saboteur Foxfire says, "Speaking of brothers, I wonder where mine are..." Fanfare says, "Et was worth et!" Sergeant Encore says, "Yeah yeah..." Fanfare says, "Ah cen always accidentally on purpose switch yer belt rounds fer nerf again..." Sergeant Encore says, "Remember that backfired on you /last/ time bruv..." Fanfare says, "Hey, ah got a new paint job outta et! That's a bonus in me book." Sunstreaker says, "New paint job? I get one of those twice a week!" Sergeant Encore says, "Yeah but that's only 'cause you needed to get every panel replaced coz you got shot up so bad" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Only twice, Sunny?" Sergeant Encore says, "Let's cut the chatter. I smell Cons" Sunstreaker says, "..depends on if I get in a--Cons? Where?" Shockwave rotates his head towards the noisy Autobots approaching rapidly from the north on the Mexican side of the canal, and performs a few quick estimates on the likelihood of their presence being coincidental versus an intentional incursion, modified by the risk/reward tables of of engaging them in either eventuality. Shockwave's torso rotates to follow his head as he comes to a conclusion, raising his left arm. A narrow beam of brilliant red light flashes out of it, sweeping through the canyon and across the bank. Fanfare says, "Should introduce ye to me painter Sunstreaker. Ah get a discount fer posin fer their gallery on the interwebs." Saboteur Foxfire says, "'Cons? Lemme know if I need to bite someone." Combat: Shockwave misses "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules with his Visible Laser Sustained Area attack! Combat: Shockwave misses AC130U Spooky II Gunship with his Visible Laser Sustained Area attack! Combat: Shockwave misses Sunstreaker with his Visible Laser Sustained Area attack! Fanfare says, "ACH!" Sergeant Encore says, "Woops! I think he wants to play..." With a startled curse, the Fat Albert veers to one side, a tree suddenly getting a leaftcut on top as the turbulence behind them kicked up dust and moisture from the water, twisting it around into one large vortex. He accelerates as they reach a straightaway, aiming to try and stuff his nosecone right through the loadmaster there, coming up under his brother's tail to 'tap' him. Then the red beam streaks out and he jerks away sharply, veering to one side with an "ACH!" of surprised cursing. He starts to pull out of the canyon carefully "Thar 'e blows!" he announces as Hells Bells is turned UP some. Fanfare says, "A think so, but ah dun think he'd be really good at Trench runnin'." Shockwave says, "I have engaged the enemy. Proceed with the mission while they are distracted." Monitor says, "Understood commander." Sunstreaker says, "Looks like I'm on ground pounder duty!" Shockwave says, "Engage only from a position of advantage. Two of the targets are rated as significantly greater threats than yourself, and the third is more durable." Russian wrecking machine Avalanche says, "Sounds like things are going to get interesting out there." Monitor says, "I'll try to avoid combat. The sensor equipment is our top priority here and I would rather brig it back undamaged." Shockwave says, "Correct. Damaging the enemy is secondary to the completion of the mission." Fanfare says, "Battle stations 'en Bruv?" Sergeant Encore says, "Yep, going loud." AC130U Spooky II Gunship pulls up gradually as he tries to avoid Fanfare, veering off to the other side of his brother. He laughs madly and begins to gain altitude, turning, for a moment or two, away from Shockwave. But that's only to put the boxy Decepticon off his left side. His gatling gun wakes up and sprays down at Shockwave, the noise slightly quieter than the AC/DC, but much ruder; each individual bullet blurs together to make a rather flatulent noise. What's less flatulent is the noise of the explosive rounds hitting home... Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship sets his defense level to Aggressive. Fanfare says, "Thunderstruck coomin up next then!" Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship strikes Shockwave with his AC130 going loud! (Laser) attack! Fanfare says, "Point fer us!" Sunstreaker says, "You guys play your music. I got a Decepticon to get rid of." Sunstreaker uses the side of the canal as a ramp, transforming at the apex of his jump and pulling his gleaming gun. Taking aim as he comes down, he pulls the trigger hoping to pepper the ruthless Decepticon with bursts from his pulse gun! Combat: Sunstreaker sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sunstreaker misses Shockwave with his Electron Pulse Gun attack! -2 Sergeant Encore says, "I can do both...." A barrage of detonations surrounds Shockwave, blasting divots out of the canal's rocky bank. His torso swivels to track the rotating aircraft, angling his heavy armor to best advantage by presenting the Autobots with sloped panels rather than allowing their munitions to strike his hull directly. As Sunstreaker comes soaring towards him, Shockwave spins back and steps inside the range of the pulse gun, driving his single fist out to meet Sunstreaker's gleaming chest with the effortless smoothness of an assembly line robot. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Guarded. Giant Mecha-Spider remains undetected for the moment as the Autobots foolishly concentrates their fire on Shockwave instead of looking for the real prize here. The insecticons transform back into his robot mode and crawls out of the canal while doing his possible to remain out of sight. A quick scan of the area show him that what he is looking for is located about 500 meters fowards him. "Good", he mutters before making his way towards the sensors. Combat: Giant Mecha-Spider sets his defense level to Protected. From his previous mode, Monitor transforms into his robot mode Sergeant Encore says, "I don't think Cockwave is alone, Sunstreaker... keep 'em peeled." Combat: Shockwave strikes Sunstreaker with his Calculated Impact attack! -3 Fanfare says, "Ah'll scout ooot the area... ye take care o' blinky mcblinksons..." Sergeant Encore says, "Yeah good idea man, I think there's sensors or something around. I keep gettin' pinged" Starting to bank around carefully, Fanfare peels off to let his brother and Sunstreaker take care of the giant warrior. He starts to spiral outwards, slowing down as his engines pitch to a deeper tone now, the ground shivering with his passage as he starts to focus on the area around him "Ah hear et too Bruv... OH! What is THAT, Ugly MacUgly?? Found one!" he drops his nose, starting to dive towards the spider, pulling up just enough so he'd hit the con instead of the ground... Fanfare says, "Found one. AYEYAAAAAAYAAAAAAA!" Combat: "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules misses Monitor with his Windshield Meet Bug (Ram) attack! Saboteur Foxfire says, "Fanfare, did you just turn into Tarzan?" Fanfare says, "Me FAnfare, you uh, Foxfire?" Saboteur Foxfire laughs. Sergeant Encore says, "Nah, him Jane" Saboteur Foxfire says, "At least I'm not Jane!--oh, shut up, Encore." Saboteur Foxfire laughs again. Fanfare says, "damn, missed." Sunstreaker just grunts as he gets punched directly in the chest by Shockwave. Fanfare says, "Ah'm over a 'undred feet wide, and ah miss! Ets bad when the barn cannae hit YE" Sergeant Encore says, "Nah, you're just a shit shot, bruv" Fanfare says, "That's why Ah'm the logistican, and ye're the shooter." AC130U Spooky II Gunship watches Fanfare try to squish the bug and chuckles, still circling Shockwave. He grins to himself as he lines up, dropping down a little as he brings the Bofors gun online. He knows the mounting's a bit iffy, and there's a chance the shot might go haywire, but when he fires the Bofors, Decepticons listen. Banking hard, Encore loads a clip of 40mm rounds into his central gun. BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM! Five fat shells are spat out towards Shockwave - high explosive rounds, which should, if they hit, hurt like hell! Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship misses Shockwave with his Bofors Cannon attack! Sunstreaker takes the punch in the chest directly, leaving a perfect Shockwave-sized dent (down to the knuckles) by the massive Decepticon. It's not just a cosmetic dent, either, as attested to by he amount of sparking barely visible where the chest panel's been butterflied. The golden Autobot spits up a clot of energon and steps in, "Oh, ya wanna go hand to hand, eh?" he steps back and lets the missle pods on one shoulder pop up, "Well I don't!" and he abruptly lets one off the chain! Sergeant Encore says, "Ahhh dammit! I really need to get the mountings for this bastarding Bofors gun sorted." Fanfare says, "Hahaha!" Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Shockwave with his Laser-Guided Rocket attack! Monitor's accute senses probably saved his life. Hearing an engine sound behind him, the insecticon spots the autobot flyer and quickly dives into the canal. Once the autobot passes over him, he extracts himself from the water. "Damn autobot" he curses. He quickly warns Shockwave before running for the sensors while firing his pistol at Fanfare...hopefully he won't make him crash on the equipment... Fanfare says, "Must run in the family eh?" Combat: Monitor strikes "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules with his Laser attack! Sergeant Encore says, "I'm gonna go teach Spidercon that Fat Alberts come in pairs... can you keep Cockwave occupied, Sunstreaker?" Monitor says, "I've been detected commander... and a second Autobot is going to target me." Shockwave stumbles back a few steps as a rocket detonates just under his projecting chest, although fortunately for him this also takes him just out of Encore's crosshairs as the gunship lets fly with a ground-shaking burst of heavy artillery! Shockwave responds in kind, swivelling and extending his left arm into the air. The lensing nozzle of the beam cannon rotates and locks into place, his reactor hums, and a low shivering buzz announces the almost invisible emission of a finger-thick beam. The radiation beam lashes through the air towards the gunship like a narrow searchlight, warping the air like heat ripples rising over a sun-baked highway. Shockwave says, "Take evasive maneuvers and counterattack." Sergeant Encore says, "THis looks like it's gonna /suck/ if it hits..." Combat: Shockwave strikes AC130U Spooky II Gunship with his Collimated Microwave Emission attack! Shockwave says, "Do not lead the enemy to the location of the objective." Fanfare says, "... Did it suck?" Monitor says, "Got it. I'm going to lure them away." One doesnt need acute senses to detect Fanfare. A blind, deaf dumb kid playing pinball could sense his arrival easily. The tail end of the yellow Hercules trails off smoke as he was struck, and he wobbles a little "THAT HURT! " he bellows, swinging around... slowly. Swing... still swinging. Still turning.... Turning still. .Ahah. Finally he was facing the Spider again. And two little guns pop out of his underwings, firing lasers towards the spider as he passed overhead again. Combat: "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules misses Monitor with his Pew Pew (Laser) attack! Sergeant Encore says, "...ow..." Saboteur Foxfire says, "You okay, Encore?" Sergeant Encore says, "I come back to "OW"..." Fanfare says, "Ah guess et did Suck." Fanfare says, "Mebbe ah should try playin' Buck Buck." Sergeant Encore says, "Buck Buck?" Sunstreaker breathes a sigh of relief that he wasn't the target this time. Using his speed, he darts into Shockwave's personal space and throws a Crystal Tiger punch at the only target he's got..Shockwave's single, glaring eye. Combat: Sunstreaker misses Shockwave with his Crystal Tiger Metallaikato yikes! Strike (Punch) attack! AC130U Spooky II Gunship snarls quietly at the impact of the irradiating beam, trailing smoke from his engines, but it could be worse. He's still flying, and he's feeling great! He swings around towards Monitor and transforms, dropping towards the insecticon like a rock... A rock with its fist cocked back. As he's about to make contact, he swings his fist, attempting to slam the spider into the rock face! "NOBODY hurts my brother. Especially not a scumbag Con, are we clear on that? Only I'M allowed to hurt Fanfare." Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship misses Monitor with his Crouching Spider Falling Autobot! (Ram) attack! Fanfare says, "Ah think that threat works better when you hit, Bruv." Monitor is suddently the Autobots' main target but the insecticon is doing surprisingly well. He changes direction to draw his opponents away from the sensors. Fanfare'S laser barely misses him hitting the ground just behind his heels. Looking up at the sky, he spots the falling autobot and manages to dive out of the way just in time. Obviously, to get the sensors, he will have to force the autobots to retreat (read Shockwave will have to force them). That's why he draws his stinger rifle and fires it at the autobot that didn't crash on the ground not paying much attention to Encore. Combat: Monitor misses "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules with his Stinger Rifle attack! Observing Encore appear to go down smoking after being masered, Shockwave seems satisfied with the results and turns his attention back to Sunstreaker. Maybe if he knew Encore was going after Monitor he would make him more of a priority! But for now he has a master of the deadly arts leaping towards his primary sensor cluster, and that deserves respect. Shockwave's hand comes up to catch Sideswipe's fist, and his voice issues forth from the pulsating frosted glass window in his chest. "Here is a piece of trivia which may interest you, Sunstreaker. Your counterpart is of less concern to me than you are. If you would like, you are welcome to hypothesise as to why this is," says the droning voice as Shockwave leans forward, trying to force Sunstreaker to the ground with his almost supernatural machine strength. Combat: Shockwave strikes Sunstreaker with his Overpowering Fist Catch (Punch) attack! "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules pulls back again as he was attacked, banking away again. He grumbles "Stop shootin at me! Shoot at the guy trying tae PUNCH YE!" he shouts as he starts to circle away again, his lasers recharging as he lets his brother take over the shots "Ach! That looked like et hurt..." Sunstreaker gets crunched to the ground, his back taking damage now. He grunts, and pulls his gun and hopes a close range shot will take. Distracting Shockwave, since he's talking, "No..why don't you.." cough sputter "TELL me!" and pulls the trigger! Combat: Sunstreaker misses Shockwave with his Electron Pulse Gun attack! Combat: "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Encore transforms into his robot mode, lighting a cigar and adjusting his hat. Encore snarls as he misses and lands, bringing up the Bofors rifle. He aims it squarely at the Decepticon firing at his brother, pulling back the bolt and taking aim. "I thought I told you. Only I can hurt Fanfare. You hurt him, I WILL hurt you!" Combat: Encore misses Monitor with his Bofors Rifle attack! "Soundwave has compiled thorough dossiers on the majority of your faction," Shockwave lectures, stamping Sunstreaker's gun arm to the ground as it fires, the sizzling electron bolts flying into the air harmlessly. "I have read and recorded yours. It states that you are free from conscience, from empathy, from all of the compassionate emotions which hinder and weaken the Autobots and are a major factor in why they have not defeated the Decepticons and are not likely ever to do so. 'A sociopathic narcissist interested only in competition, war-making and ego-inflation,' if I may quote the dossier. This makes you mentally superior to the other Autobots encumbered by romantic notions of 'honor' and 'ethics.' It is for this reason, your pure devotion to self-interest and combat efficacy, that I consider you a more effective warrior." Releasing Sunstreaker, Shockwave raises his foot and brings it slamming down in an attempt to smash Sunstreaker into the hardpacked ground, using his great weight to his advantage. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Shockwave misses Sunstreaker with his Stamp (Kick) attack! Sergeant Encore says, "Sunn, wanna swap targets?" Sunstreaker says, "No way..I got this guy exactly where *indistinct sounds* I want him!" Sergeant Encore says, "Yeah maybe, but I can't hit Monitor for shit." Sergeant Encore says, "He's too fast for my current targeting systems." Monitor curses his he misses his target with his most potent weapon but he has very few time to bitch and moan since Encore attacks him once again. The insecticon dives behind a rock which takes the hit instead of him, "Worrying for someone else instead of yourself... how autobotish" he says, showing his disgust. Raising his pistol above the rock, he takes a few shots in the approximative direction of Encore. Combat: Monitor strikes Encore with his Pistol attack! Sergeant Encore says, "Ahhh shit, bomber in the air." "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules circles away again, watching the fighting nervously. he wasn't much use really. Then he gets an IDEA. "Ohoo!" he starts to make his way back again, accelerating to full power as he streaks, aiming for a point between the two cons... Fanfare says, "Sunny! Bruv! On the coun' o SEVEN, shield yer optics! Three... four..." Fanfare says, "six... SEVEN! *FWOOOHSH*" A few hundred meters before reaching that point between them, small ports open up on all sides of his body, his wings and other places. And then about two dozen small rockets fly out of those holes, in all directions, with bright whistlings before exploding into BLINDING WHITE light all around him, the turbulence of his jets twisting the smoke and light together behind him Combat: "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules strikes Shockwave with his Angel Flares Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Shockwave's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules strikes Monitor with his Angel Flares Area attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Monitor's Accuracy. (Blinded) Encore covers his eyes and smirks, bringing down his flare shield, hiding his eyes. He grins quietly to himself as he feels Monitir's shots ping off his armour, chuckling. "SUnny! Deal with the spider!" He turns towards Shockwave and re-loads the big Bofors cannon, taking careful aim at the larger Decepticon. "Oi..." he mutters. "I'm gonna hurt you." Combat: Encore sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Encore misses Shockwave with his Bofors Rifle attack! Sunstreaker spins out of the way of Shockwave's big boot. "Then you should know.." as he springboards up to a standing position, "That I'm not gonna quit until you do." he says, sneering, before snapping up into a nasty looking spinning roundhouse kick. Combat: Sunstreaker sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Shockwave with his spinning roundhouse (Kick) attack! Monitor was looking in the wrong direction when the blinding rocket explodes and he is...well...blinded which is pretty annoying for someone who spends his time watching everyone and everything. He tries to aim his pistol in Fanfare's general direction and pulls the trigger, hoping to hit something... Combat: Monitor misses "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules with his Laser attack! Fanfare says, "Get 'im bruv! They're disabled!" "I acknowledge that fact," Shockwave intones, behind the sharp CLANG! of Sunstreaker slamming him a few inches to the side with an expertly executed spinning kick. "My expectation is that your allies will lose their will to resist before you do." To punctuate this statement, Shockwave backs away towards the edge of the canal, guarding his body with his right arm while pulsing rapid-fire bursts of free electrons at Sunstreaker and the other Autobots he now has line of sight on... clearly he hopes to make up for Fanfare's dazzling flares by dazzling the Autobots right back! Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Shockwave misses Sunstreaker with his Targeted EMP Area attack! Combat: Shockwave misses Encore with his Targeted EMP Area attack! Combat: Shockwave strikes "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules with his Targeted EMP Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Fanfare says, "ACH!" Fanfare was watching eagerly, which is why the EMP hit him. He yelped and wobbled a little in midair, working to keep from losing altitude and crashing "Ye Bugger! Slag 'im bruv!" he shouts as he tries to bring his sensors back online, now simply flying in a straight line. Combat: "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sunstreaker was a cracker jack with his timing when Fanfare warned him to shield his optics, and he's even quicker on the draw now! Familiar with Shockwave's tactics he shields them again at just the right time. "Not this time, Shocker!" he says, and sends another missile off the chain towards the purple headed warrior! Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Shockwave with his Laser-Guided Rocket attack! Sergeant Encore says, "I'm tryin'." Sergeant Encore says, "Sunny, you might wanna be ready to duck..." Noah Wolfe says, "Yeah! Go get 'em bots!" Encore dives aside from Shockwave's blasts and growls, reaching out to grab the nearest solid object- be it Monitor or a similarly-sized rock. With a loud growl of effort, he tosses the large, hard thing at the large Decepticon fighting it out with Sunstreaker. He's a Suicide Jockey, and so's Fanfare... does Shockwave really think he can make them quit? Not likely. These guys have delivered Wreckers, personally, into hot zones. "Oi! Ugly. CATCH!" Combat: Encore misses Monitor with his Spider Chuck! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Encore strikes Shockwave with his Spider Chuck! (Ruckus) Area attack! Monitor misses his target again but at least nobody is shooting at him at the moment....WRONG! But the insecticon manages to duck out of Encore's reach avoiding to be crushed by the autobot. Leaving him to Shockwave, he concentrates his fire on the other autobot...who deserves some payback for blinding him. He raises his rifle, taking a good aim and fires it towards the flyer. Combat: Monitor sets his defense level to Neutral. Sergeant Encore says, "Sunstreaker, deal with Monitor. Let ME deal with the big guy" Combat: Monitor strikes "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules with his Stinger Rifle attack! Monitor bouncing off of Shockwave is an annoyance, and if Shockwave was capable of feeling embarrassment, maybe an embarrassment as well. But it's the rocket that does telling damage, blasting his guarding forearm open and mangling the armor. Before Sunstreaker's eyes, however, the panels swivel and rearrange themselves, revealing the undamaged side as they spin to reverse interior and exterior, sliding through a small transformation. "We will see." Fanfare says, "OW" Combat: Shockwave quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. The huge Hercules is struck again and he yelps, wobbling a little bit in midair again "Argh, damnit. I cannae see still!" he shouts as he keeps going in a straight line "Bugger off, Bug! Ah know its YE!" Combat: "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fanfare says, "Bruv, ye too busy tae help me turn without runnin' intae anything important?" Sergeant Encore says, "Circle left, and pull up. Ten feet and you'll have enough clearance to circle" Sunstreaker can be heard grumbling. Sunstreaker watches Shockwave reconfigure the injured arm. "Alright, time for the big guns. Encore, Get 'im!!" he says, tucking and rolling out of the way and when he pops up draws his pulse gun and takes a couple of pot shots at Monitor. Combat: Sunstreaker misses Monitor with his Electron Pulse Gun attack! Sergeant Encore says, "Moving on the big guy." Encore breaks into a run, charging straight towards Shockwave, and away from Monitor. "Ten-twenty-one, HUT!" He calls out as he puts his shoulder down, throwing his immense weight straight at the cubist Decepticon, snarling loudly as he charges. As he nears the larger Con, he leans back a little and uses his head... slamming it into, if he can, that singular optic. "Gizza kiss!" He demands, grinning widely. Combat: Encore strikes Shockwave with his Autobot Kiss! (Smash) attack! Monitor doesn't have much time to appreciate the effect of his stinger rifle on Fanfare as two electro pulse passes just over his shoulder and hits the ground a bit farther. The DCI agent spins on his feel to face this new threat...cursing as he can't take care of the sensors... "Why do you keep fighting? Save your life while you can...before commander Shockwave turns you all into slag..." To prove his point, he aims his pistol at Sunstreaker and returns fire. Combat: Monitor sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Monitor misses Sunstreaker with his Pistol attack! Driven backwards by the above-center impact, Shockwave recovers after a few steps, but doesn't counterattack. Instead he produces a low humming sound and a sort of muted ticking, like a clock hidden under a pillow. His voice comes not from his dented 'head' but from his torso. "I will give you the opportunity to cease hostilities. This opportunity will not be repeated." Combat: Shockwave takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fanfare says, "Hey Bruv. From me to Shockwave, about how many degrees should ah turn tae run intae him?" Fanfare says, "or is that spider guy closer that I can land ON 'im? Sunstreaker charges in after holstering his gun, and makes an effort to dodge the pistol. Sliding in, he puts his Metallikato (yikes!) skills as he tries to level a solid punch on Monitor. "Shut up and FIGHT!" he says tersely. While not anymore injured, he is starting to gleam less than when he arrived. Sergeant Encore says, "Hrm... lessee... from your current heading it'll be easier to hit Shockwave. I'll open up with my handcannon, can you home in on the sound?" Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Monitor with his Deadly Metallikato Strike! (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage. Fanfare says, "Ah think so. Ahm ah at a good height? Put yeself between me an' him so he cannae see me comin till ye duck..." Sergeant Encore says, "Angle down about twenty degrees and you should!" Fanfare says, "Aye aye! Waitin fer yer signal. Will hit JATOS too fer extra PUNCH" Encore lets Shockwave know exactly what he thinks of that opportunity by drawing his pistol and aiming it at that dented spot. He twirls the massive revolver around a finger and pulls back the hammer with his thumb, pulling the trigger to empty the big gun into the big Decepticon. It's also, of course, quite loud... a 3.57mm revolver cannon makes a hell of a racket! "Go suck Galvatron's exhaust port. Actually, don't. You'd probably enjoy it!" Combat: Encore strikes Shockwave with his Really Big Revolver (Laser) attack! Sergeant Encore says, "You get that?" Fanfare says, "Aye ah did.. *BOOM* DUCK!!!" Carefully the yellow Hercules circles around back towards the battle, veering up to ensure he didnt hit anything important. He rumbles a little bit "Still blind. But mebbe..." he starts to send radio messages quickly, and corrects his course, dipping his nose back down as he starts back towards the fight. The sides of the ship flip open, and two jetboosters slide out -one on each hip as he waits for the signal... He heard gunfire ahead, a very distinct sound. He chuckled inwardly as he hit the JATOS... *BOOM* is the sound a Herc makes when it actually BREAKS the sound barrier, and the yellow jet flies forwards much faster than normally designed to, streaking right towards Shockwave howling at the top of his mechalungs. Combat: "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules misses Shockwave with his Big Bug Meets Windshield. (Ram) attack! Combat: Your attack continues to damage "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules Monitor sees the autobot "flying" towards him but he is confident he will dodge him like he dodged pretty much everything tonight... WRONG! Sunstreaker's fist strikes his chestplate, leaving a dent into his armor. Monitor grunts and recoils under the impact. Grabbing his left and with his right one, he raises his arms and swings both fist at the yellow one's head. Combat: Monitor misses Sunstreaker with his Smash attack! Sergeant Encore says, "I swear you couldn't have been more than a foot over his head." Fanfare says, "Aye, but almost only counts in Horseshoes, Hand Grenades, and MOABs." Sergeant Encore says, "MOABs... hmm..." Although perforated by a 37mm hole through the upper thigh, Shockwave feels no pain and has the presence of mind to detect the approach of the unlikely supersonic transport- not by its sound, because a supersonic object cannot be heard from the front, but by its growing reflection in the glossy surface of Encore's eye. Shockwave ducks, allowing the transport to pass over him, then fires his plasma jets as he straightens, rising into the air and transforming to aim his cannon's muzzle at Encore. Energy begins building within, with a brilliant cyan glow. Fanfare says, "Dun ask. Ah already tried tae requisition one." Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Neutral. Shockwave undergoes an extremely simple transformation to bring his space cannon mode to bear. Combat: Shockwave analyzes Encore for weaknesses. Shockwave says, "I am preparing to fire. Clear the target zone." Monitor says, "Understood" Encore scowls quietly at Shockwave and takes to the air, hoping to use his flight ability and speed to avoid the incoming shot. He transforms before he lands and begins gaining altitude, circling around Shockwave and keeping his eye on the cannon-con, ready to dodge, in theory at least, as the gun fires. "Ooo boy, this is probably gonna suck..." he comments. He still keeps firing, though - again that big Bofors gun speaks, sending a five-round, barely-aimed burst towards his target... Combat: Encore sets his defense level to Guarded. Sunstreaker flips back and dodges out of Monitor's way, staying in that contorted position and throws up a foot into the "face" of Monitor, such as it is. "Just..fall down already!" he mutters, annoyed as he tries to kick the hell out of the DCI Operative. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Monitor with his The Foot Fist Way (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage. Encore scowls quietly at Shockwave and takes to the air, hoping to use his flight ability and speed to avoid the incoming shot. He transforms before he lands and begins gaining altitude, circling around Shockwave and keeping his eye on the cannon-con, ready to dodge, in theory at least, as the gun fires. "Ooo boy, this is probably gonna suck..." he comments. He still keeps firing, though - again that big Bofors gun speaks, sending a five-round, barely-aimed burst towards his target... He's not expecting to hit - more to keep Shockwave occupied. If it hits, it's sure to hurt. If not... well, it's keeping his attention firmly on the Spooky! Combat: Encore misses Shoxcannon with his Bofors Rifle attack! Finally being able to see again, the acceleration caused his wings to ached as he grumbled a little bit, realizing he HADNT hit Shockwave as intended 'bah. Screw this." he mutters and starts to circle, scanning the ground intently now as he keeps one optic still on the fighters not far away. Combat: "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Monitor is kicked in the face and falls on the ground. That wasn't pleasant and the insecticon takes the air...running away? No, he just wants to get out of Shockwave's line of fire. Doing so, he spots Fanfare who's obviously getting out of the fight to try to find the sensors. Monitor goes for him, firing his pistol to distract the autobot. Combat: Monitor strikes "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules with his Pistol attack! Fanfare says, "Not again!" Radios go staticky as a searing beam of light hoses out of Shockwave's barrel, sawing a scorched cut across the earth as the beam rakes after Encore from above. Whatever Shockwave might have to say about this is drowned out by a deafening buzzing sound, like an enormous tesla coil. Sergeant Encore says, "Oh crap oh crap oh crap..." Combat: Shoxcannon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Shoxcannon strikes Encore with his Shoxcannon attack! Shockwave says, "Firing complete." Fanfare says, "BRUV!" Sergeant Encore says, "Ow-#static#" Sunstreaker is forced to pull his gun on the Insecticon, shouting "Hey! Get back here -- I was kicking your tailplate!" Combat: Sunstreaker misses Monitor with his pew pew pew (Laser) attack! Combat: Encore takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Encore yelps as the attack sears through him, smoke pouring from all four of his engines after the huge hit. His structural damage is quite evident; he sheds a good few pieces, dropping to the ground to transform. He spends several moments crouched down to recover, pulling a cigar from somewhere on his person as he looks over himself and patches himself up enough to stop his internals falling out. Spitting out energon, he chews on the stogie and then lights up, looking over at Shockwave, taking a pull of the cigar. "Yeah?" He growls quietly. "That all you got?" "BRuv!" shouts Fanfare, suddenly whipping back - he yelps as the lasers soore his nosecone, giving the smiley-face a moustache. He growls a little bit as he wobbles crazily to regain control, swinging about again. He sees his brother light up a Cigar. Always a sign that he was okay. And thus he continued his barrel roll, trying to smack the Spider with one wing as he flew overhead. Combat: "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules strikes Monitor with his Wingbap (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Your attack continues to damage "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules Fanfare says, "ARGH!" Sergeant Encore says, "I ain't dead yet." "Yes," Shockwave replies, transforming and dropping to the ground with a crash, landing in a three-point crouch. He holds quite still for a long moment, steam hissing from vents on his back while the pulsing light in his chest steadily repowers his capacitors. Shockwave basically straightens at the waist and reconfigures his arms to return to his robot mode. Combat: Shockwave takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sergeant Encore says, "Fanfare?" Monitor looks down at Sunstreaker while the autobot his firing at him and manages to dodge all the shots, "What you want is of little concern to me autobot." he comments. Turning his attention back on Fanfare, "See what happended to your friend. The logical course of action would be to pick him up and run away." Like to prove his point, he fires again at Fanfare...before being hit by one of its wing which sends him flying away. Combat: Monitor misses "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules with his Laser attack! Fanfare says, "Ah tore something. Sadly it wasn't that bugger's new tailpipe." Shockwave says, "Power low. Recharging. Monitor, what is your status?" Sergeant Encore says, "Better shape than *cough* I'm in. Ow... man I'm gonna regret this in the morning, hurt as bad as gettin Galvcannoned in that... wierdass... dream thing..." Monitor says, "Low on power but only lightly damaged." Sunstreaker switches settings on his pulse gun, and takes aim again tracking the insecticon. He pulls the trigger, then glances over at the brothers and knowing they're dealing with that their way. Just like he would if the roles were reverse and it was Sideswipe. He remains quiet, concentrating on kicking tailpipe. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Monitor with his exploding pulse pellet attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Sunstreaker's attack has damaged your Accuracy! The giant yellow Herc manages to miss the blast this time as he shouts "THAT Was fer yer Bruv 'itting MY Bruv!" to the spider as he pulled up sharply, working into a giant loop de loop that would take him past the battle again and in line for another bombing run now "Get 'im Bruv, while he's down!" as he makes his way slowly back into battle. Combat: "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Encore takes several minutes to haul himself to his feet, mechanisms within his body complaining as he draws his pistol and takes aim at Shockwave again. "My turn." He snarls, shaking out the empty cartridges and slotting new ones into place. He levels the gun at the cuboid Decepticon, before emptying the revolver at him. "Let's dance. I'm still standin'." Apex says, "Low on power... This is what happens when Command goes into the field. They actually run out of steam. HAH!" Combat: Encore sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Encore misses Shockwave with his That damn handcannon (Laser) attack! Shadow says, "Apex..." Shockwave says, "Power nominal. Resuming attack protocols." Monitor says, "I took... heavy hit. Still have to fight...for now." Monitor should have paid more attention to Sunstreaker. While he was focusing on Fanfare, the yellow autobot blasted him out of the sky. The insecticon falls, burning, right into the canal. For a moment, it seems he is down for the count but after a couples of second, he drags himself out of the water...painfully. Combat: Monitor sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Monitor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Apex says, "What? I suppose to keep this channel clear, or somethin'?" Shadow says, "No...I would just advice against speaking out against the commanders." Apex bawls with laughter. Shockwave stands slowly as well, revolver shells zinging past him as he recovers his equilibrium and rises to his full height, facing off against the burly Autobot. "Correction: now I have more." He treads forward slowly, conserving power, and swings a looping right hook towards Encore, swivelling his whole torso with the motion while keeping his head perfectly still. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Shockwave strikes Encore with his Revolving Punch (Punch) attack! Fanfare says, "Bruv, ye need a 'and oot? Ah think this 'uns a gonner.." Shockwave says, "Apex is correct. All factors considered, command should avoid taking the field." Sunstreaker watches Monitor go down and figures he's done with the Insecticon. He turns towards Shockwave and the two brothers just in time to see Encore get brutally punched. "Damn," he mutters, and steels himself for more go time. Combat: Sunstreaker takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Apex says, "Would ya lookit that! Words of wisdom from the top!" Encore snarls quietly the punch, taking it square to the face. He spits out dental plates and snarls, looking back at Shockwave. There's a flicker of fear in his optics but it's quashed and overridden. The big Autobot shakes the punch off and looks back at Shockwave, snarling quietly. He cocks back a fist and returns the punch, intending to fight until told to withdraw, even if he goes down doing so. "Yeah? You still want more?" he snarls. "I got plenty left in me." Shadow wisely keeps silent now. Combat: Encore misses Shockwave with his Sucker punch (Punch) attack! Fanfare says, "Bruv!" Sergeant Encore says, "I'm still standin ain't I? Sunstreaker, Fanfare, can we win this?" Fanfare says, "Et's an expensive win.." Fanfare says, "But seriously, ets' a sensor. We dun need it THAT bad. we can get another!" Sergeant Encore says, "I ain't dead. Prick like this ain't gonna kill me easy. I'll ask again, can we win?" Fanfare says, "I dunno. Sunstreaker?" Fanfare sounds rather concerned for his brother. Sergeant Encore says, "We dun need it, no. But we need them not to have it too." Fanfare says, "Then the answer's clear: Blow ET up. Et cannae shoot back." Carnivac singsongs "Someone hasn't learned when to keep their mouth shut~" Then giggles a bit at the end. Fanfare says, "Then the answer's clear: Blow ET up. Et cannae shoot back.(re for Encore)" Slugfest says, "EEEEE!" Sunstreaker says, "I dunno. I'm runnin' on fumes here and your dear brother there isn't exactly a tank. We might not win but we might wear 'em down." "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules drops in altitude, this time flying directly towards Shockwave and his brother. HE rumbles unhappily at this as he transforms, landing beside his brother with a ground shuddering thud. He was rather beat up as well, his four props whirrling constantly in agitation "Give et up Shockwave. Ye ken that we autobots dinnae ken when tae quit!" he drawls, but he too looked rather nervous, not even having a weapon in his hand. But it WAS behind his back. "Get yer buddy's peices an' git out." Combat: "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sergeant Encore says, "Honest opinion: Should we withdraw? Fanny, fuel him up if you can." "I want nothing but your non-interference," Shockwave replies in that implacable, disinterested tone of his, blocking the swing with a calculated adjustment of his elbow as he tracks Monitor's signal and sees the victorious Sunstreaker standing over that position. Shockwave's other arm comes up and a narrow red beam sizzles into the water at the bottom of the canyon, flashing it into a cloud of steam around the Autobot brave! Rodimus Prime says, "As the ranking bot, you make the call Sunstreaker. But I don't want any pointless heroics. As Fanfare said, it's just a sensor unit. Your safety is more important." Combat: Shockwave misses Sunstreaker with his Blinding Superheated Steam and Dead Fish attack! Sergeant Encore says, "Fanfare and I are suicide jockeys, Rodimus sir. Pointless heroics is what we /do/." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Just do what the boss-mech says, guys..." Sunstreaker says, "If I can get fueled up I might be able to force a retreat. If not..then we might wanna think about a pull out. But that'd REALLY ruin my day." Monitor grunts as he gets back on his feet as his optics survey the situation. One of the bot seems more dead than alive... Shockwave seems to be handling Sunstreaker. So the logical thing to do would be to distract the one looking for the sensor again. "Your brother is as good as dead Autobot...hope you won't miss him!" he yells while firing one of his pistol at Fanfare. Sergeant Encore says, "Fanfare, bruv, you 'eard the guy." Combat: Monitor strikes "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules with his Disruptor attack! Folding down and around, Fanfare transforms from a Have A Nice Day Smiley Yellow CF-130 Super Hercules into his robot mode. Rodimus Prime says, "I'd rather you didn't do any suicide jockeying all the same. If you get yourselves killed over a silly sensor, not only is that...well, silly. What happens if you guys aren't around when we -really- need you for something important? Just be careful." Fanfare says, "Ah ken get to Sunstreaker right quick then if that's the plan... distract 'im bruv, but trie not tae die. Or ah'll Kill ye. YIPE!" Sergeant Encore says, "I hear that, bruv." Saboteur Foxfire says, "And I'd rather not have a funeral..." Sunstreaker says, "But as the ranking Autobot, Fanfire, once you get me fueled up you get Encore and yourself OFF scene, got it? If I can't beat Shockwave, well...I'll beat 'im." Monitor says, "Good plan autobots. Thanks for the tip." Fanfare says, "Awh crawp" Sit-Com says, "Can we get an encryption up in here?" Monitor says, "The flying one is about to attempt to refuel Sunstreaker." Fanfare says, "Too late fer that..." Sit-Com says, "Better late than never." Sunstreaker says, "Change that plan. Fanfare, Slag the bug." Fanfare says, "Ah'd rather not be 'late' at all." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Hm. Sounds like someone for me to bite later..." Fanfare says, "Careful. e's a slagger." Fanfare says, "Aye Aye SAH!" Encore throws Monitor the bird and continues to attack Shockwave, even if pieces of him are falling off. He picks up something from the floor, snarling quietly. It turns out to be a concrete fence post, which he attempts to use to smash the big Decepticon around the head. Anything he can use to harm Shockwave and make Sunny's job of slagging him easier is a good thing, after all. The moment his swing is completed, whether it hits or not, the big Autobot begins to head out of there at best speed. Which isn't very quick at all right now... Combat: Encore strikes Shockwave with his taking of-FENCE (Kick) attack! Sunstreaker pulls out his gun, flicking the switch. "I am sick of BOTH of you!" he sneers, spitting out another clot of Energon. He opens up fire, showering both Decepticons in a barrage of exploding electron pellets. Combat: Sunstreaker sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sunstreaker misses Shockwave with his Exploding Pulse Wave (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Monitor with his Exploding Pulse Wave (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Sunstreaker's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Fanfare pauses, scowling deeply. THen he steps away from his bruv, giving him a salute before turning to book it as fast as he could towards Sunstreaker. While he ran, he whipped out an arm and stared to fire flares - bright bursts of light in Monitor's rough direction as he leapt towards the steaming pond that Sunstreaker was in. He transformed midway, exploding outwards as he landed with a harsh THUD, and a bang as two wheels burst, right beside the Autobot "Sunstreaker! Hose to yer right!" he barks, his side flipping open and a fancy mahogany-stained energon bar slid out quickly a foot, the gas-station nozzle hanging beside it. Folding down and around, Fanfare turns into a Have A Nice Day Smiley Yellow CF-130 Super Hercules. Combat: "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules deploys his reserve energon tank. Combat: "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules refuels Sunstreaker's energon reserves. Sunstreaker says, "OH YEAH BABY! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!!!!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "OW! Sunny, don't shout into the radio!" Once again, Sunstreaker blasts the insecticon while he was looking the other way. You would think Monitor got the clue last times...apparently not. The insecticon falls to his knees, smoke coming out of the hole in the middle of his chest. Slowly and painfully, he raises his rifle, trying to aim it at Sunstreaker, "Take that...loser" he mutters while pulling the trigger. Combat: Monitor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Monitor misses Sunstreaker with his Stinger Rifle attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Fanfare says, "Sunstreaker - DUCK!" Sergeant Encore says, "Gonna take to the air and circle high up, and be ready to drop down if Sunstreaker needs it" Shockwave lases the pellets out of midair before they can strike him, with a series of rapid pops and flashes, and attempts to lase Sunstreaker through the gun arm as well, but his aim is spoiled by an unexpected concrete fencepost crashing into his back. Shockwave had not accounted for that; he had calculated that Encore would be defeated and retreat, but for some reason it is not the case, however logical that would be. Shockwave turns back and considers Encore, but he's already withdrawing, so the laser meant for him is redirected towards Sunstreaker instead as Shockwave completes his rotation. Combat: Shockwave strikes Sunstreaker with his Visible Laser (Laser) attack! Sunstreaker hears Fanfare over the din of battle and takes a brief step back. He snags the hose and connects it to a port on his hip. It doesn't take long, but it makes a most visible impact on him. He gleams with fresh energon and some of his sparking wounds seal off. He's still beaten up, but he's been beaten worse before. He takes Shockwave's relative low power laser valiantly, making sure the hose isn't struck. When the refuel is complete, he let's Fanfare's connection go with a audible SNPHSSS as systems pressurize with the fuel. Combat: Sunstreaker takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules rumbles as he shouts "Sunstreaker, watch fer the blast!" he warns, for both their sake. As the hose retracts his bar pulls back into the compartment and the panelling closes up. His engines start to burn up to life again, the wings beginning to twist as he went into VTOL mode, intending to join his brother in the sky. His lasers pop out of the wings again, awkwardly trying to fire at Monitor with their limited aiming ability. Combat: "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules strikes Monitor with his Pew Pew (Laser) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules 's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: You notice your attack on "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules wearing off. Encore gets up some speed and transforms; with his engines as damaged they are he needs to get a run-up, rather than leaping into the air to transform. He pours on the power and, leaving smoke and soot in a thick trail behind him, he takes to the air, circling up until he's just out of weapons range. He then begins to carefully circle the fight, watching and waiting for that call for evacuation... #I'm up... just... Combat: Encore begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules and Shockwave ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ Sergeant Encore says, "Sunny, gimme a call if you need an Evac and Fanny can't make it. Can't miss me, I'm the big smoking thing" Monitor takes another shot, this times on his shoulder. The energy beam partially melts the plating and the insecticon grabs his shoulder, while grunting in pain. He cannot figure why the Autobots fight so hard, risking their lives facing Shockwave but he is getting more annoyed with every passing minutes. Once again, he fires at Fanfare, hoping Shockwave will keep Sunstreaker distracted. Combat: Monitor sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Monitor strikes "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules with his Pistol attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Shockwave recognizes the threat as Sunstreaker has now been restored to fighting fit, minus all the damage he's carrying. But like a wounded predator a lambo twin is never more dangerous than when he's cornered, and Shockwave takes this into account. Striding purposefully off the edge of the canyon, Shockwave plunges down towards Sunstreaker like a giant purple brick, guiding himself with puffs of his plasma jets, trying to get to and shut down the enemy before he can take out Monitor for good! Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Shockwave strikes Sunstreaker with his Death from Above attack! -3 Fanfare says, "This sensor 'ad better be worth et." Sergeant Encore says, "We're givin' the Cons a kicking, of course it's worth it" Sunstreaker gets landed on, and had it been any sooner then there might not have been a successful refuel. The heavy Decepticon lands on him and he grunts. There's some kind of damage to his back, but he's not sure what it is. It feels major. He tries to plant his foot into Shockwave's waist and flip him and cause his own weight to Damage him. "Get off me, ya igyak!" he grunts. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Shockwave with his Flip-Smash (Smash) attack! Monitor really wonders how that accursed autobot can still be operational...not that his weapons are especially powerful but he took quite a few hits. Checking on his inner system, Monitor can't help but notice that his energy reserve are really low...forcing him to use only his weakest weapons... which he does by firing his pistol once again, aiming this time for what he believes to be Fanfare's weak point. Combat: Monitor sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Monitor misses "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules with his Disruptor attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Water sloshes up the banks as Shockwave topples over into the river, raising himself steaming out of it in his ponderous way. "I predict that whether or not you are willing to 'quit,' you will soon be unable to do otherwise. It would conserve both fuel and material resources on the parts of both parties if you were to do so now," Shockwave informs Sunstreaker, pulsing his laser at the glittering golden Autobot as he wades back through the river towards him. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Shockwave strikes Sunstreaker with his Infrared Laser (Disruptor) attack! When Sunstreaker stands up, the damage done to him from Shockwave's landing is truly told. The engine compartmet, indeed his entire back upper body has been torn off. Turning sluggishly, he faces the Decepticon just in time for a single laser blast go clean through him. It strikes something critical and he literally folds awkwardly, and looks down. "Well...this is bad." he calls out, "Fanfare, I think I might need an evac." then looks at the 'con. "If I don't get blasted into slag first." Combat: Sunstreaker takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Righto... " rumbles Fanfare as he continues to hover right overhead, his little guns aiming for anything. HE sounded frustrated, but also accepting as a cable dropped down right next to Sunstreaker, a maglog on the end to haul the mech up Fanfare says, "Pack et up Bruv. WE're takin' off!"" Sit-Com says, "Shall I clear repair bay?" Sunstreaker says, "Considering I can't move my legs, it might be a good idea." Sergeant Encore says, "Land another laser blast on 'im, bruv." Fanfare says, "Gotta haul up Sunstreaker first. 'es" Fanfare says, "Gotta haul up Sunstreaker first. 'es needin' a lift" Since the Autobots aren't paying attention to him, the insecticon makes good use of the time to patch himself...after all he still has to get those sensors before he can get back to Trypticon. Combat: You don't have the energy to patch anyone up right now. Combat: Monitor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Shockwave reverses away from Sunstreaker to position himself between Monitor and the Autobots, his sensors sweeping over them watchfully, but he does not interfere with the rescue operation. Preventing the Autobots from leaving is not one of his goals today. Combat: Shockwave takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sunstreaker reaches out and hooks the maglock to himself. He gives a couple of quick yanks on the cable and relents to the Decepticons having their day. He sighs, "This sucks." Combat: Sunstreaker begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules and Shockwave The maglock and line starts to haul Sunstreaker off. He swayed quite a bit as the Hercules overhead lifted off, starting to move horizontally instead of vertically. Sunstreaker was hauled by the interior arm right into the cargo bay itself, and the door sealed as the Jumbo swings about to head back north again. Fanfare says, "Ye comin, bruv?" Combat: "Have A Nice Day" Smiley yellow CF-130 Super Hercules begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Monitor sighs as the autobots finally retreat, "About time..." he mutters. Then looking back at Shockwave, "I'll recover the sensors now. It should not take much time." Shockwave watches the Autobots until they disappear over the edge of the artifical canyon. "You may complete the mission," his pitiless voice says to the one other remaining Cybertronian, otherwise immobile as he slowly recovers his charge.